Manaphy
Manaphy es un Pokémon legendario de la cuarta generación. Es un Pokémon acuático imposible de obtener si no es gracias a un evento Nintendo y desde el juego Pokémon Ranger. En dicho evento completas una misión y obtienes un huevo de Manaphy, y se te dice que no puede crecer en la región de Floresta, por cual ha de ser trasladado a otra (como Sinnoh). En Pokemon Ranger Trazos de Luz se cree que el huevo es un amuleto que da fortuna a la persona que lo encuentre. Llega flotando por el mar y unos sharpedo lo roban y lo dejan en el fondo del mar y tienes que recuperarlo. Después mencionan que es el huevo del pokemon legendario Manaphy y que seguramente llegó a la región de Oblivia, y que lo mejor es entregarselo a un entrenador de la región de Sinnoh que pueda cuidarlo Etimología El nombre de Manaphy quizas provenga del Mana que son las fuentes naturales del agua y de la palabra f'air'y que significa hada Biología Manaphy es un Pokémon que nació en el mar. Tiene la apariencia de una pequeña hada. Normalmente nada hacia las profundidades del mar donde nació. Aparece muy raras veces en mares de aguas tibias y se dice que cura a los Pokémon de agua con sus místicos poderes. Es muy dulce. Es un Pokémon muy raro. Se dice que es el príncipe del mar y su palacio está escondido en el océano que encuentra siguiendo sus instintos. Este palacio solo es visible a la vista humana en los eclipses lunares. Cada vez que un Manaphy muere, nace otro príncipe (es decir, nace otro Manaphy). Nace con un maravilloso poder que le permite establecer vínculos con cualquier tipo de Pokémon. Su cuerpo está compuesto en un 80% por agua. Le afecta considerablemente el entorno. Este es un Pokémon muy raro de encontrar y solo él sabe el ataque cambia almas. Este aunque es un Pokémon muy dulce tiene un gran potencial tanto en concursos como en batallas. Diferencia de género Evolución Phione es la cría de Manaphy, es decir, puede obtenerse cruzando a un Ditto y a un Manaphy en la guardería. Sin embargo, Phione no puede evolucionar a Manaphy. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex Localización Movimientos Manaphy puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Manaphy puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Manaphy es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Manaphy no aprende ningún movimiento huevo. Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Manaphy son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Manaphy Otras apariciones En las películas , en un homenaje a todos los Pokémon que han protagonizado las anteriores películas.}} En los videojuegos * Pokémon Ranger: Al completar una misión especial, recibes un huevo de Manaphy. * Pokémon Ranger: Sombras de Almia: Al igual que en el Pokémon Ranger, se consigue al completar una misión especial. * Super Smash Bros. Brawl: aparece en las Poké Ball. Usa su movimiento Cambia almas para intercambiar el control de dos personajes, de forma que un jugador controla el personaje de un adversario y viceversa. También aparece como trofeo y como sticker. **Información del trofeo (en inglés): A Seafaring Pokémon. Eighty percent of its body is made of water. It has the ability Hydration, which allows it to heal status effects at the end of a turn if it's raining. It is the only Pokémon that can use the stat-effect-swapping move called Heart Swap. Place a Manaphy and a Ditto in a Pokémon Day Care, and they will produce an Egg that contains a Phione. Manaphy SSBB.jpg|Manaphy en Brawl Manaphy usando cambia almas SSBB.jpg|Manaphy usando cambia almas en Brawl Trofeo Manaphy SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Manaphy en Brawl En el TCG Archivo:ManaphyTCG 1.jpg Archivo:ManaphyTCG 2.jpg Archivo:ManaphyTCG 3.jpg Curiosidades * En el videojuego, el huevo de Manaphy es el único que se diferencia de los demás, es azul con un núcleo rojo y al nacer se reproduce un sonido distinto, ya que el huevo en vez de romperse parece evolucionar en Manaphy. * Phione y Manaphy son los únicos Pokémon legendario con la capacidad de criar. * Gracias a su habilidad, usar Descanso en Manaphy durante la lluvia es como usar un Restaura todo. * Solo se puede obtener a partir de un huevo, si cruzas a Manaphy con un Ditto solo consigues un huevo de Phione y no de Manaphy. * Manaphy junto a Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina y Phione se les ha visto nacer de un huevo o se pueden obtener a partir de un huevo. * Manaphy es más pequeño que su cría, Phione. * Tanto en Pokémon MM2 como en la película Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del mar Manaphy sale del huevo,llora por algún motivo y es liberado En otros idiomas * Alemán: Manaphy * Francés: Manaphy